


Broken

by The Key and The Cravat (Cerulean_Empress)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Big Hero 7, Ereri/Riren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Character Death, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Collars, Cosplay, Crossover Pairings, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hantra, Hurt/Comfort, Ilkasa, Kissing in the Rain, Leather Kink, M/M, Mikilse, Modeling, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pet Play, Physical Abuse, Riding Crops, Rimming, Smut, Stage Performing, Wax Play, Whipped Cream, Winmin - Freeform, Yaoi, crossovers, ereri, maid outfits, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Empress/pseuds/The%20Key%20and%20The%20Cravat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After barely escaping from his monster of a father with no where else to go, what are the chances that Eren will get to meet his very own prince charming - or in this case, a sexy musician - and get his help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers:  
> Serena, Dylinda, and Komu~
> 
> You can find them on tumblr at:  
> eren-the-ninetails, morticianprince, komlin.

** Date: September 10, 2014 — Wednesday. **

** Time: 9:41 P.M. **

 

 ** _Eren_**  

 

"Where have you been?" My father asks me as soon as I walk in through the front door. I should've known that he'd be waiting for me, like he always does.

He's sitting on a stool next to the doorway.

I set my backpack down on the floor and turn to face him.

"Armin was helping me with my homework. I called you but you didn't answer, so I left you a message. Did you not get it?"

"You know the rules of my house, Eren," he answers, his stern voice reveals the hidden anger deep within. “Tardiness isn’t tolerated here!”

He takes a long drink from the glass bottle in his hands.

"I was studying with Armin," I say, praying to anyone willing to listen that he’s sober enough to understand. "We have a major test in pre-calc tomorrow."

It isn't a lie. I am going to have a test tomorrow, and I need all the help I can get.

"You can call Armin's grandfather." I urge on. "He'll tell you the same thing. We've been studying this whole time – promise."

"Don't lie to me, boy!" His hand strikes my face before I can move away. He's up on his feet now. The bottle replacing him on the stool. He’s always violent and angry when intoxicated.

The entire left side of my face stings, but I ignore the pain and blink away any oncoming tears. I've learned to tolerate the pain by now, and I sure as hell won't break down in front of him over something this insignificant.

"You never study! If you did, you wouldn't be failing your classes!"

I flinch at his painfully loud outburst. He's looming over me, and his gaze is making me feel tinier than I've ever felt before.

Fear, hurt, and anger are rampaging inside of me, and it feels like both my heart and stomach are stuck in my throat trying to fight their way out of me as I do my best to be calm.

Sure, I don't study as much as Armin, but I do still make an effort to turn in my schoolwork as much as I can. I’ve never gotten great grades, but I used to be able to manage passing. Before my mother died that is. And before my father changed.

I still remember how my dad used to help me with my homework, or how he’d take me on camping trips, and how he genuinely used to enjoy spending time with me. Just the two of us. Now, all the good memories of him hurt.

"It's your fault!" He snaps, spitting the words at me angrily, jolting me back to the present. "It's _all_ your fault! You ungrateful, worthless piece of shit!"

He grabs the collar of my white button up roughly and pulls me up to him. I ignore the friction burning against my neck and try to keep my breathing even as he brings our faces closer. I can smell the alcohol on his breath now, and it's stronger than usual. 

 _'How much has he had to drink?'_ I wonder and quickly glance around the room. There are empty bottles everywhere. Which is never a good sign.

"You're always late for everything! Can't you at least keep track of the fucking time?”

He’s hysterical.

“If you had been at home on time that day like you were suppose to, then she would still be here!" His voice is so loud that I want to cover up my ears, but I can't. He'd take it as disrespect and I'd be 'disciplined', so I withstand the urge. "It's your fault that your mother is dead! All  _your_  fault!"

“It should’ve been you! Not her!” He shouts, crying. “You were supposed to protect her, but you couldn’t even do that!"

He lets go of me to hold himself. It pains my heart to see him crying like this, but it’s not within my power to fix him.

“I’m sorry… You know I would trade places with her in a heartbeat if it were possible.” I say softly, to help calm him. I don’t want him to get violent. He’s scary when he can’t control himself. “I miss her too…”

I don’t touch him as it could make him act even worse. Instead I try to look into his eyes to convey the truth and my honest feelings.

“Don’t look at me with her eyes!” He yells pushing me away roughly. “Haven’t you stolen enough from me?”

“I‘m sorry… I didn’t mean to upset you more—”

“Always quick to make up excuses and lies. How can you live with yourself?” He snarls. “I hate cowards like you. You’d be better off dead.”

When he’s drunk he blames me for what happened. He believes that it's my fault that my mother died. If not for the constant efforts of Armin and Mikasa – my best friend and my sister – to help me see the truth, I would probably still believe it was my fault too.

They helped me by reminding me everyday of how glad they were to have me alive and breathing. How my mom would be proud of me no matter what, and that she'd never blame  _me_  for her death. In fact, she'd be happy that I'd been far away from the danger that had robbed her of her life because the only thing I could have changed was that two people would have died instead of one, and there's no way that she would have wanted that for me.

My father knows that much when he’s sober, but when he’s intoxicated he needs someone to pin all the blame on. Someone else who's within his reach to punish, since he can't get to the criminal who's at fault. Who can fit that role better than me? After all, I am the one who failed to protect her.

Suddenly my father's hands are wrapping around my neck, cutting me off and forcing my attention back on him. I don't have any time to escape from his reaching range. Right now I can’t help but remember the good side of him. The one that will be horrified by his current actions once he’s sober enough to think clearly again.

"It… wasn't… my fault…" I gasp. I'm struggling to break free as my lungs burn without oxygen.

"If I… was here… with her, then… I would have died as well…" His grip only tightens around my neck as I struggle against him.

He doesn't choke me often, but when he does I know that the fastest way to make it all end is to go limp. He always stops after I stop trying to fight back, so I try to relax my body as best as I can so that he'll loosen his grip, but he doesn't. He only keeps on tightening it, and I can't stop my reflexes from kicking in to try and save me.

"D-ad..." I barely manage to say. There isn't enough oxygen in my body for me to manage anything else, so I try to meet his eyes – even though it’s against his wishes – to let him know that I'm terrified of him and that if he doesn't stop now, I  _will_  die.

He slams me against the wall, loosening his grip only to punch me in the gut. I choke on oxygen as I can't breathe in or out at this point in time, even though his grip on my neck is loose. It's just pinning me to the wall.

"Don't call me that!" He screams. "Don't you ever dare to call me that again!"

Another punch, followed by a hard kick to my shin that leaves me gasping in pain, wasting the oxygen my body desperately needs.

"I hate you! You’re no son of mine. I didn’t raise a coward! My son would have died to protect his mother. You aren’t him!"

He knees me in the stomach, knocking out any oxygen I had managed to recover.

“St-stop… pleeeasee.” I beg, getting him to halt.

Our eyes meet and, in that moment, his change from angry to psychotic, and I know in my horribly bruising gut that if I don't escape now, then I never will.

"You need to die." He growls, making me flinch at his heartlessness tone. “I’m going to kill you.”

 His hands are back at my throat again – even tighter – squeezing the life of me. He's too strong for me to fight off by myself in my current state. If only I had something to counter attack with, like a weapon of some sort. I glance around me as best as I can in my current situation, to find something – anything – that could be used as a weapon.

Like hell am I dying here. Not now. Not like this.

I spot his mostly empty bottle of alcohol. It's still sitting on the stool – just within my grasp.

I muster up all of my remaining strength, and grab the bottle. I hit him over the head as hard as I can with everything I have. This is my one and only chance at freedom. If I mess up and lose it, I  _will_  most definitely die tonight.

It works. His grip on me falters as he tries to regain his balance and to comprehend what just happened because I haven’t been rebelling against him for a while now. I stopped trying to after the first few months, out of hope that he'd get better, but he obviously hasn’t. He's only been getting worse and worse every time he gets wasted.

I use his drunken confusion to my advantage, and push  _all_  of my weight onto him and let my instincts take control.

I run. Out the door, and straight into the forest without looking back or slowing down. 

I continue to run as fast as my feet can carry me, gasping for air all the while. I still haven't recovered my breath completely, but I make do with what I have.

I run. Faster than I've ever ran. Faster than I ever thought I possibly could. But maybe that’s not true and it just seems that way in my mind.

Adrenaline and instincts – my only hope for survival.

 

* * *

 

** Time: 11:00 P.M. **

 

I don't know where I am or where I'm going. The only thing I know for sure is that I can't stop, and I can't give up. No matter what. Because if I do, then he'll catch up to me. And if that happens, I don't think I'll be able to escape another time.

I have to get as far away from here as fast as possible. I can't risk going anywhere familiar in case he's trying to find me. Not until I know for sure that he’s sober.

I don’t think I can trust him enough even when he’s sober after what just happened to ever go back. Does he really feel that way about me? I don’t want to believe that, but honestly, I have no idea on what to believe.

I stumble through the forest blindly. The sounds of twigs snapping, leaves crunching, and heavy footsteps emit from me to all directions. It's a good thing there aren't any dangerous predators in these woods, or I'd probably be dinner with how loud I am. It's too dark to see clearly and it takes my eyes a few moments to adjust, but even then I can barely just avoid running into something.

I can smell my sweat, even against the strong earthy smell of the dirt and the woodsy smell of the trees.

"Fuck!" I curse under my breath as the pain hits me with its full force all at once. My body fails to keep up the pace as my adrenaline begins to die down rapidly, and I crash to the ground – startling a couple of deer that are resting nearby.

I sit there on the ground for a few minutes. To rest up a bit. And to get used to the spiked new level of pain.

I can't stop shaking – it's freezing out here tonight even though it's only September, and I wish I had the soft sweater my mother had made for my birthday last year. But I guess I'll probably never see it again, huh?

I stand up slowly. The pain digging its fangs in deeper. I wish my mother were here now more than ever. I just want her to hold me. To kiss my forehead gently while petting my hair. I want her to reassure me of how much she loves me – the way she always used to when I was feeling down.

I don't try to stop the tears this time. I let them flow out freely. I miss her so fucking much. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. That criminal didn’t just kill my mother; he took away the thing that made our family. I've technically lost both of my parents thanks him. He ruined us. He took away our happiness and sanity. Now we're all just a broken mess of nothingness.

I withstand the pain and continue onwards. The only other sounds around me now, other than the ones from before and my sniffling, are the occasional  _hoot-hoot_  of the owls and the  _caw-caw_  of crows.

After what feels like forever, I manage to get out of the forest, and it feels good to finally have some open space to peacefully breathe in fresh air 'till my lungs are content, and a paved road beneath my feet instead of the uneven soil and roots from the forest.

 _Beeeeeeeeep!_  A car honks, breaking hard to try stopping itself. Its bright headlights blind me as I turn to look death straight in the eyes. The car manages to stop barely an inch away from me, and even though the car didn't touch me, the shock is enough to leave me shaking. My knees resign and I feel myself falling. I've had more than enough close encounters with death today. I don't have anything left within me to keep on going, and so I welcome the darkness that swallows everything, and drift off to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this!  
> Please comment, subscribe, and leave me kudos ^^
> 
> My tumblr's inbox is always open if any one has any questions, or you could just stop by to say hi~  
> XD
> 
> tumblr: ereri-yaoi-lover


	2. Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Readers:  
> Serena, and Komu~
> 
> You can find them on tumblr at:  
> eren-the-ninetails, and komlin.
> 
> There are drones mentioned, and for those of you who may not have watched 'Agents of Shield’  
> I got the inspiration for them from Fitzsimmons's drones…  
> Here are links that help explain what they are.  
>  ****  
>  _[(X)](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/D.W.A.R.F.s) [(X)](http://agentsofshield.wikia.com/wiki/D.W.A.R.F.s)_  
>   
> 
>     
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

** Time: 11:00 P.M. — Wednesday.**

 

**_Levi_ **

 

I'm wearing the practice-perfect ‘bored’ expression that I usually wear nowadays.  

Come hell or high water, I won't give Erwin the satisfaction of pissing me off. He's always trying to get under my skin. He enjoys messing around with me so much, that he'll go out of his way just to annoy me. 

The expression on his face betrays nothing, like always, but his eyes are telling me all that I need to know. He's amused. He's enjoying this.

Right now, he's getting on my case about a stalker that I beat up earlier today. I'm clearly not the one at fault, because I was only defending myself from an assault.

That bastard had been asking for it – hitting on me like that. I had to tell him to back the fuck off _more than_ five times, and he just didn't listen. Instead, he actually dared to grab my ass. _My_ ass! Can you believe it? The nerve of that loser.

Of course I kicked his ass. Why he thought he could walk away unscathed after groping me in public with his disgusting hands is beyond me. Everyone knows I won't take that shit from anyone, or at least they should by now.

I knocked that asshole’s teeth in and broke his fingers. Possibly his nose and an arm as well. Erwin should just be glad _that's_ all I broke. There was whole lot more damage I could have done had I wanted to.

"Look – this is pointless. I'm tired and need to take a shit. So if you’re done wasting both of our times, I'd like to go home." I inform Erwin, collecting my coat to leave.

"I'm not saying it was your fault, Levi." Erwin pauses, and I cringe mentally. I hate it when he talks – especially when he says my name. Pretending like we're still friends. I know what he did, even if he doesn't know that I do, and it makes me want to shoot him, so I'd never have to listen to his voice ever again.

"I'm just saying you didn't need to go so far. You could've been less brutal. He has multiple fractures and a few crushed fingers. If word gets out, it won't be good for your image or the company."

"I don't give a rat's ass about what anyone else thinks of me, but if you care so much, then make sure nobody finds out. Good night."

I walk out of his office before he can think up another reason to keep me from leaving. I don't have it in me to keep on looking at his face or listening to his voice. I'm out of tolerance for today.

This asshat is the Vice President of _my_ company because of Kenny, my late uncle, and his stupid will. 

Erwin's always been the Vice President from what I can remember, and in the will, it said that no one could remove Erwin from the position no matter what. Unless he himself decided to quit, which is highly unlikely.

I would get rid of him in a heartbeat if I had the power, but I don't. So I'm stuck with him until he decides to drop dead, quit, or retire.

My uncle left everything else for my family and I, because we were his only other living relatives, but since they all died in the same car accident – I inherited all of it.

If I _had_ died alongside my family, like I know how Erwin really wanted, then he would be the one to 'inherit' everything.

I was so blinded by his charms, that I didn't realize his real intentions until it was too late. And by then my family was already gone, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I won't be fooled by that smile twice. I won't make the mistake of letting my guard down near him _ever_ again. I'll never allow myself to trust him, not after the way he played with my heart and selfishly stole my most precious treasure – my family.

No matter what he does to try to redeem himself, I won't forgive him. Because I know he really doesn't mean a word of anything that comes out his lying mouth. It's all just a game to him. The fucker most definitely isn't sorry as he _planned_ everything on purpose to benefit himself.

 _Everything_ about him is fake. It's all a false pretense. His attitude, his sincerity, and even his 'love'. I know from experience.

How could I have been such a fool? I missed all the obvious signs. I wonder if I could have saved them all had I not been so trusting and blind. I escaped my family's fate only by sheer dumb luck and stubbornness.

I had wanted so badly for Erwin to be mine back then that I was going to confess to him that night and shamelessly try to seduce him if he didn't feel the same way. But thankfully, it never got to that. I would never be able to live with myself, had I ever slept with him. 

 Their murders were planned and precise. Their car was hijacked and they were all tortured to death. It doesn't matter if there isn't any real evidence left, because I know that he was behind their murder. Only Erwin, and a few other high-ranking co-workers, knew the route my family took that night to get home. And only Erwin was the one who would gain the most.

He really is a heartless bastard who cares for no one else but himself. I wonder if he even gives a shit about his brother, Mike - the manager of my band _Wings of Freedom_. From what I can tell, Erwin doesn't have any other family, and he isn't on good terms with Mike.

Erwin only cares about himself. And I was a fool to believe otherwise.

 

* * *

  

** Time: 11:30 P.M. **

 

I'm thinking about what I need to do once I get home when some dumbass suddenly appears out of nowhere in the middle of the road.

I panic and slam my foot on the brakes as hard as I can, and punch the horn for a quick warning.

I don’t realize I’m holding my breath until after I successfully stop my car from hitting the shithead who’s probably either too drunk or too high to think properly.

I can hear my heartbeat thudding loudly in my chest, even after I shift my car's gear to park. I can feel its quickening pace as the blood runs through my veins, faster and faster.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask, getting out of my car. Today's been a shitty day, and I was really hoping that it wouldn't get any worse, but it just has to, doesn't it? The last thing I need right now is to deal with is a homeless crack head – who seems to have passed out.

I cautiously turn him onto his back using my leg, because I've watched enough crime shows like _Criminal Minds_ to know that this isn't safe or smart. I should probably just call the cops and go home, but something inside me keeps me from leaving.

I'm not sure what I thought I'd find, but I sure as hell wasn't expecting it to be a teenage boy. 

You see, the thing is no one comes this way since it's so far out of town, unless they've been invited or are welcomed, because everything beyond the end of this road is Ackerman property. 

The brat's knocked out cold, and he's filthy - covered in sweat and dirt from what I can tell. It's also too dark to see his injuries, if he has any, so I pick him up, and lay him down carefully in the backseat of my car.

I'm definitely going to get this car deep cleaned tomorrow. No way in hell am I riding in something so filthy.

I kill the urge to feel clean and just get in the car to drive home. The brat needs help, and since I can't drop him off at the hospital, being as famous as I am and all, I'll call in my special team of medics.

I can take a nice, long, and relaxing shower _after_ I know this dumbass isn't dying.

I dial Mike’s number on Bluetooth and wait for him to pick up as I continue driving.

“Levi?” Mike’s groggy voice filters through the car speakers.

“Sorry for waking you up, but I need you to come over right now. And could you bring the med team with you? It’s an emergency.”

“Are you hurt? Where are you?” Mike asks, concerned.

“No. I’m fine. I’m almost home. I’ll explain when you get here. Just hurry up, alright?”

“Understood. I'll be there as soon as possible,” Mike says before hanging up.

I signal for Olou, one of my security guards, to open the main gate as I get there. I ignore his smile and greeting because I don't have any time to waste on him, and even though his smile falls I don’t nod at him in acknowledgement like I usually do.

As soon as I’m parked in the garage, I ease the brat out and carry him inside. I ignore the fact that I’m only ruining my clothes further and rush towards the infirmary. 

In the brightly lit rooms of my mansion, I can see his injuries more clearly even with the amount of filth covering him. He's covered in cuts and bruises on every visible inch of his skin.

' _What the hell was this kid running from_?' I wonder as I lay him down on one of the many sponge beds.

We'll have to get a formal complaint reported to the authorities once he wakes up, but what the hell? Who would do this to someone? I wish I hadn't thought about it now because memories of my mother and sister come flooding back to me. What happened to my family was way worse than this, but that doesn't make this okay. Just because this isn't as terrible as the injustice done against my family doesn't mean it's nothing, and I won't forget that. Unlike my family, I can still help him. I'll make sure he gets justice if it's the last thing I do because things like this are what I can't stand the most. 

Mike calls me three minutes later to inform me that they’ll be here shortly.

My special medical team consists of four genius scientists each with specific doctorate degrees in the medical field as well as mechanical engineering.

Tadashi Hamada is the team leader. He's a specialist whose specialties are the heart and brain.

Hiro Hamada is Tadashi's younger brother, only 15 years old, but a genius nonetheless. He's a specialist whose specialties are bones and muscles.

Gogo Tomago specializes in organs and skin. She also handles most of the technical aspects that they deal with.

Honey Lemon is a pediatrician and a certified surgeon who can perform any type of surgery as long as a specialist is present.

The four of them are scientists, and have invented many gadgets to help all of the medical society.

 

* * *

 

** Date: September 11, 2014 — Thursday. **

** Time: 12:00 A.M. **

 

"Sorry for the wait. We got here as fast as we could." Tadashi says, walking towards me, his team and Mike are following close behind. 

Not that I'll ever admit it to anyone, but Tadashi has that comforting older-brother voice and it always secretly puts me at ease.

Hiro, Gogo, and Honey Lemon start setting up some equipment next to the brat.

"I almost ran over this idiot because he came out of nowhere in the middle of the road." I inform them quickly, pointing at the bed.

"Alright, we'll treat him and figure out how he sustained such injuries, and after he wakes up, we can discuss what course of action to take." Tadashi says, his voice professional and friendly.

I sit on the bed next to the boy's to watch them work as they cut away his clothes since they would definitely have to be trashed, and began washing him down with warm soapy water.

His injuries begin to show more visibly as the med team works on him. He's covered in cuts, bruises, scars, scrapes, and burns. You name it, and he probably has it. 

His skin is badly discolored by the many bruises - all of which are in different stages of healing. The most recent ones are a dark bluish purple with black at their centers, and the fading ones are a disgusting green and yellow with hints of red within.

The team dries him up gently before beginning their assessment. I watch as they take his blood pressure and heart rate, and how they apply medicine to heal his newest wounds as well as the old.

They write down information about him in their tablets and assess the damage to figure out how each injury was caused.

Hiro has a few drones, invented by the team, hovering over the boy. They’re scanning him with different colored lasers - each color probably having its own unique function.

After a while I remember how filthy I am and excuse myself to go thoroughly clean up while they continue to work. I can finally relax now knowing the brat’s in good hands. My teams the best there is. Obviously.

 

* * *

 

** Time: 1:00 A.M. **

 

I can barely keep my eyes open, but I’m too prideful to admit it now, after I refused their earlier attempts at trying to convince me to go to bed. I’m so glad I took a shower right away because if I had to wait until they finish I’d be way too tired to take one. Going to sleep filthy is revolting and just the idea of it makes me shudder. 

Mike's already gone to bed in one of my many guest bedrooms since his presence won’t be necessary until we have to file the report and whatnot.

"Do you want his medical report now? Because we can totally go over it with you tomorrow if you're tired, you know." Honey Lemon says while the others are packing up. I know she can tell I’m sleepy as hell, but she’s nice enough to call me out on it.

"Now’s fine." I mumble, ignoring the drowsiness, as one of my maids - Hitch - comes in with some tea.

"Okay, well, he has both internal and external bruising." Honey Lemon starts her explanation. "His legs, intestines, chest, stomach, cheeks and neck are the most recent. The internal ones aren’t very serious though, so it’s nothing to worry about. But, I highly recommend that he shouldn’t move around until it heals.” 

She’s showing me pictures and scans of his body on her tablet. I slowly nurse the hot tea and try to relax as my body warms up from the inside.

"He was more than likely in an abusive environment." Gogo inputs as she nurses her own cup.

“His injuries from before include the fading black eye, and bite marks on his arms and hands. But don’t worry, they’re his. Not someone else’s.” She continues explaining while showing me more images on her tablet. “He also has a lot of scar tissue everywhere from cuts and burns, and a lot of broken bones and fractures that never healed properly."

"The good news is that when we checked for any sexual assaults or sexual abuse, they came out negative," Hiro says resting his head on his brother’s arm. He looks tired and relieved.

"The abuse seems to be only psychological and physical from the data the drones collected. He should recover nicely as long as he gets a lot of rest.” Tadashi says, running his hand through Hiro’s fluffy hair. “So after he wakes up, we can get everything confirmed and reported. We’ve got solid proof, so there’s no way out for whoever did this. We can definitely guarantee the boy’s safety at least if nothing else."

I sigh, relief coursing through my veins. I nod in understanding. I’ll be able to help this brat and get him justice. That’s good.

“Can we stay? I mean do you want us to stay here until he gets better?” Honey Lemon asks eagerly, interrupting my thoughts. “We can monitor him and make sure that he doesn't get any worse. I mean I highly doubt that he will, but just incase. You know? You can never be too careful with these things.”

“Sure. If you guys really want to.”

“We’ll stay, right guys?” Honey Lemon asks, looking around for conformation with puppy dog eyes. 

Everyone nods. No one has ever been able to resist those eyes.

“Great! So it’s settled!” She cheers.

I chuckle at her excited eagerness. Something tells me she just wants to talk to that brat once he wakes up.

I place my empty teacup on the table closest to me, and get up to stretch. My muscles are sore and aching, but that’s what I get for being a stubborn ass.

“I’m going to bed now, so good night,” I mumble, yawning.

“Good night!” Honey Lemon says enthusiastically. I have no idea how she always has that much energy, but kudos to her. It’s impressive.

“Night.” Hiro and Gogo mumble in unison. They sound so tired I feel a little guilty for having to have called them so late.

“Good night.” Tadashi says softly, smiling so warmly at me that I can’t help but smile back.

I’m too drowsy to see them to their rooms, but I’m not worried since I know that the team knows their way around because of the many sleepovers they’ve had here.

My bed feels heavenly as I lie down. Sleep comes to me quicker than usual, and I gladly welcome it. I’m so tired after everything that happened today.

I have a photo shoot early in the morning tomorrow - well technically today, but I'll have Mike reschedule it. I need a day off to relax.

I doze off, gazing drowsily at the glowing stars and galaxies scattered across my ceiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading this!  
> Please comment, bookmark, subscribe, and leave me kudos ^^
> 
> My tumblr's inbox is always open if any one has any questions, or you could just stop by to say hi~  
> XD
> 
> tumblr: ereri-yaoi-lover


	3. Chapter 3

**[Im Rewriting this chapter as well. ill have it up once it's done.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Im Rewriting this chapter as well. ill have it up once it's done.]**

**i promise it'll be worth the wait~**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Im Rewriting this chapter as well. ill have it up once it's done.]**

**i promise it'll be worth the wait~**


End file.
